Pensamientos Musicales
by Daniel99
Summary: Hay diversas maneras de expresarse, y yo elegí una (Colección de drabbles y viñetas de "escribe a partir de una video músical" del foro Proyecto 1-8)
1. Una Caminata Interna

Hola, chicos y chicas. A estas horas debería estar durmiendo pero me preocupo por ustedes y les dejo el primero de indeterminados escritos de **Pensamientos Musicales**.

 **Canción:** _Demons_ de _Imagine Dragons_

 **Personaje:** Ken Ichijouji

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Una Caminata Interna**

No tenía rumbo fijo, solo se dejaba llevar por los pasos de sus pies, como si ellas controlaran sus propios pensamientos, y no viceversa.

Lo hacía muy a menudo sin que sus amigos se enteraran: ir a cada rincón de Odaiba sin importarle cuanto tiempo llevara caminando ni el dolor que le causaba a sus pies, evitaba transitar por lugares que ellos frecuentaban estar; así evitaría preguntas que no le gustaría responder.

Tenía miedo de contarles, decirles que la culpabilidad aún sigue en él, consumiéndolo cada vez que recordaba los actos malévolos y desquiciados que había ocasionado por mucho tiempo.

Tampoco estaba seguro si los demás lo perdonaron de todo. Si bien el tiempo le permitió conocerlos y saber los comprensivos que pueden ser, aquella pizca de desconfianza que permanecía en él impedía depositar su secreto en ellos.

Seguía caminando con rostro inexpresivo, acomodando su bufanda cada diez minutos. El frío le recordaba los lugares árticos que llegó a apoderarse, castigando a diversos tipos de Digimon, sin remordimientos.

¡No! El objetivo de sus recorridos no era para sentirse más culpable, sino en redimirse completamente, pero por alguna razón había algo en su ser que le decía que no tiene por qué hacerlo, que jamás debió dejar de lado aquellos días de tener la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca.

No era su orgullo; es algo más… profundo, y no se encontraba en su corazón. Y no era solo una, sino varias las voces, oscuras y ásperas, que siempre le hablaban en su cabeza.

Sacudió su cabeza tan solo una vez, y decidió fijar su vista en el parque que se encontraba frente a él. Había niños jugando y tarareando, escena muy similar que tuvo frente a sus ojos cuando invadió una aldea de Pagumons, todos bailaban y reían desprevenidos de un humano lleno de codicia.

Ya no lo podía creer. Todo le recordaba momentos de desdicha, pero sabe que no pensaba lo mismo cada vez de tomaba por esclavos a cientos de Digimon inocentes, cada vez que destruía ciudades y aldeas, y lo disfrutaba.

 _¿Y ya no extrañas esos días?_

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Cualquiera que caminara cerca de él pensaría que tendría algún problema emocional. Y no estarían equivocados si llegaran a pensarlo.

Las voces estaban ahí, escondidas en su cabeza, interfiriendo cuando creía que estaba a punto de olvidar aquellos desagradables.

 _¡Pero tú fuiste el responsable! Que no se te olvide que estás muy cerca del mal. Y estás a un segundo de convertirte de lo que has sido por mucho tiempo._

Ya no sabía si estaba caminando o no, se ensimismó demasiado como para darse cuenta, hasta que sintió que sus pies no daban para más. Estaba enfrente del edificio en donde vive Miyako.

Quizás sus pies querían llevarlo hasta ahí. Quizás debía confesarse a alguien. No puede ocultar más su problema. Entonces, sus pies decidieron dar unos pasos más.

* * *

Puse mi inspiración en esta pequeña historia. _Demons_ es una de mis favoritas, así que me agrada escribir una historia en él.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos


	2. Aunque sea una Chispa

**Canción:** _ **Firework**_ de **Katy Perry.** Propuesta de **Genee.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

 **Aunque sea una Chispa**

— ¿Qué te parece este? —le enseñó Mimi con una sonrisa amplia un vestido púrpura a su amiga de anteojos.

Miyako lo sujetó y comenzó a examinarlo de arriba hacia abajo, y después de unos segundos le devolvió a la castaña y negó con la cabeza indicando inconformidad con respecto a la sugerencia de su amiga

— ¡Ay, vamos! ¿Por qué no? ¡Está perfecto para ti! —exclamó Mimi.

—No me gusta su escote; dejará toda mi espalda desnuda —se defendió Miyako.

—Esa es la idea. Ken tendrá un buen panorama si por casualidad va detrás de ti —después de haber dicho eso, mostró una sonrisa pícara que causó un gran sonrojo en la pelimorada— Además ya lo traje, así que lo te lo pondrás sí o sí —sujetó la mano de Miyako para que agarrara el vestido. Con un resoplido, cerró las cortinas del vestidor y sin más quejas decidió probarlo.

Llevaban dos horas en el centro comercial, y no encontraban algo adecuado para su cita con Ken. A los primeros quince minutos, supo que pedir ayuda a Mimi fue una mala idea. No es que ella no fuera fan de la moda, pero Mimi llevaba su gusto por la moda al extremo, causando que cada vez que Miyako señala una prenda que a ella le gustaba, ella le decía que era muy simple para una primera cita.

Estaba harta, creyó que nunca debió haberle pedido a Ken a salir. Si antes se sentía nerviosa, ahora con Mimi lo estaba diez veces más. Creía que no podría gustarle si no llevaba puesta algo que no dejaba exponer parte su cuerpo.

Cuando se probó el vestido, fijó la vista en sus piernas descubiertas y vio lo delgadas que eran. Ahora se sentía más estresada. Quería impresionar al chico, no asustarlo.

¡Es todo! Ya no podía más. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared de vestidor e imaginó que su cita con Ken sería un desastre, pero no lo sería si ella lo cancelara antes, así no tendría una opinión tan mala de él.

—No deberías estar nerviosa, ¿sabes? —escuchó hablar a Mimi con un tono bastante inusual en ella, una mezcla de amabilidad y comprensión— él aceptó a salir contigo porque le gustas como eres, otra razón no hay. Eres muy especial, Miyako. Deja a un lado el nerviosismo y saca tu belleza interior que es lo realmente cuenta, aunque sea una chispa, porque con eso es suficiente para que Ken se dé cuenta lo afortunado que será al tenerte —Miyako se sentía aliviada y confundida por tales palabras. ¿Cómo Mimi se dio cuenta que no la estaba ayudando realmente?— Hay algunas blusas que te quedarían preciosas en el piso de arriba; podemos chequear ahora. Eso sí, no debemos tardarnos.

Miyako se secó una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, y se cambió de ropa otra vez. Quizás solo le bastó unas cuentas palabras de aliento para salir adelante. Puede que Mimi no sea muy comprensiva en todo momento, pero le alegra que lo haya sido en este momento.

"Aunque sea una chispa".


	3. ¿No estás? ¿Sí estoy? ¿Los dos estamos?

**Canción:** _ **Boats**_ _ ** & Birds **__de_ _ **Gregory**_ **& The Hawks. ** Propuesta de **June JK**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

 **¿No estás? ¿Sí estoy? ¿Los dos estamos?**

¿Qué podía pensar ahora? ¿Que estaba sola? ¿Que no necesitaba de alguien para resolver sus problemas? ¿Que no existe la persona adecuada que estaría presente cada vez que lo llamara?

Jamás estuve tan equivocada en toda mi vida hasta que apareciste en el momento oportuno.

Creí que no tenía salvación, que estaba perdida, pero luego vi unas siluetas, y tú formabas parte de una de ellas. Pude ver en tus ojos que estabas dispuesto a rescatarme, a ayudarme a escapar de aquel mundo que me acechaba.

No te costó saber que había algo atormentándome. Solo te bastó mirar tu expresión para entenderlo, pero yo no lo entendía; creía que pertenecía a aquel lugar misterioso y oscuro. Y cuando decidiste preguntarme qué me ocurría, te dije todo lo que pensaba.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas exactamente de mí, o eso creía: mi exceso de dependencia hacia mi hermano y mi inmadurez por aquella ridícula lógica mía. Entonces me sentí sola… sentí que ya no estaba cerca de ti.

* * *

No quiero ni imaginarme qué te estarían haciendo en estos momentos en caso de no haber actuado de inmediato.

Estuve cerca de perderte. Desapareciste como si hubieses ido a otra galaxia, dispuesta a no volver.

Mis piernas flagelaban a la primera hora de mi búsqueda y mi voz estaba seca de tanto gritar tu nombre, como le ocurrió también a Gatomon y a Patamon. Los tres estábamos muy preocupados de no volver a verte.

No sentía tu esencia, ya que de alguna u otra forma estamos conectados como si nos uniera una soga amarrada a nuestras muñecas, y tuve la sensación de que esa soga estaba a punto de romperse.

Las probabilidades de encontrarte estaban en mi contra.

* * *

No sé cómo, pero ya estaba ahí en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo. Fue como subir a un cohete y llegar a un planeta desconocido por el hombre.

Yo soy luz, pero no podía iluminar en aquel lugar. La oscuridad era más fuerte que mi don. Me sentí como una inepta. No había algo que resplandeciera en mí; tenía una oportunidad de perder.

Pero recordé a todos a quienes les importaba. Y te recordé, y pronuncié tu nombre, que fue suficiente para que aparecieras.

Me sentí aliviada y confortada. Supe en ese instante que jamás estaré sola a partir de ahora.

Donde voy tú estarás ahí. Tarde o temprano, pero estarás. Y eso me hizo sentir que nunca estaré lejos de ti.

* * *

Unos minutos más y estaría llorando por tu ausencia. Pero te vi.

No estaba seguro que hayas sido tú al cien por ciento, pero con esa luz recuperé mi esperanza que estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

Entré con todo valor a aquel pedazo de luz, y mis pequeños amigos me siguieron. Era totalmente oscuro y sombrío aquel lugar, que me recordó a una mala alusión de mi infancia. Pero tú me importabas ese día, no mis recuerdos.

Cuando finalmente llegué a ti, supe que la distancia que nos separa no importa, porque ni siquiera mundos diferentes nos podrán separar. Y tómalo como una promesa.


End file.
